burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Ideas from Tiger-Heli
This is probably not the place for this, but when I try to add a new article to the forum, it brings up an activity list and not a traditional forum post ... I am kicking around a few things, but wanted to ask here so I am not duplicating effort. :I am working through the SuperJumps guide - have a couple of issues - but won't mention here, but ... We have a map of Billboards, a map of smash gates, and a guide to Super Jumps. First off, I think it might be useful to have a map of Super Jumps - just so you could print and see all of them on one page. :Second, I would like to see something similar to the Super Jump guide for Billboards. I am willing to take the lead on this and write up the text on how to get to them and taking screenshots of them, but I only have about half the billboards smashed and some of them I have no idea how to do - but other members could fill this in. :A more ambitious project is numbering and making a guide for Smashthrus, but we can look into that later. :I would like to make a Paradise City Street map. I notice that some of the roads on Burnopedia, for example, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/burnoutparadise/images/c/cf/2nd_street.jpg already have the surrounding streets labelled, so I suspect this has already been done by someone, but it would be nice if it were available on the site. Also, I don't know of a great program to do this - I didn't see good options in Paint.net, Photoshop, PaintShopPro, or Gimp to rotate the text. I think it could be done by pasting the blank image into a Word document and placing text boxes on top of it, and then taking a screenshot of that for the .png file, but that is a pretty kludgy way of doing it. : It was suggested earlier to make a .php image where you could start with the blank map and then overlay regions, drive-thrus, events, billboards, jumps, smash-thrus, etc. on top of them. I think this is possible, although I don't know .php, but I think all the selectable content would have to be in layers on the blank map, meaning all the maps would have to be to the same scale, so none of the existing maps could be used, but they could be re-drawn to support this concept. Thoughts? Thanks!!!!Tiger-Heli 14:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I have moved it to the forum. You can find the street map at File:Paradise Streets (older).jpg. You can also see that the walkthroughs you mentioned are on Burnopedia's to-do list. Glad to have you on the team. :::Thanks Exlonox. I guess some follow-up items: * Could the street map be linked on the locations page on Burnopedia? I found one that Evild70 started, but he only had a few streets on it. (Errrm, nvm - it is on the Locations page - not sure how I missed it earlier, but it is a 200x200 thumbnail, and you can't really even tell it has the street names on it until it gets to 800x800 or so ...) * I'm a bit confused on the relationship between burnopedia and EvilD70 - i.e. we have the guide to SuperJumps using his images, but we only link to his map of Superjumps, and it has the numbers different than the walk-thru does. (Would there be any advantage in doing a new numbered map of jumps that match the walkthru for use on this site?) * For Billboards - we have a slightly different overall map on Burnopedia, but it looks like it uses the same numbering as Evild70 and was probably made from his map. * For Smashgates - I'd have to check, but I think we have an unnumbered map and Evild70 numbered about 20 of them and quit. * As I said, I can work on a walkthru for the Billboards, but I only have a few of them smashed - Not sure how the members felt about a guide saying "Billboard #40 is here, but there is no visible way to smash it", but to me, that's what Wiki's are for. For the billboard screenshots, - would we want to link to Evild70s shots (from the old BP), download and upload them here and use them, or create new ones and upload them? (Not smashed, I presume) ... We'll worry about smashgates later. Thanks for the welcome - I'm having fun here!!!!Tiger-Heli 18:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :#The street map IS linked to on Locations (Burnout Paradise). It's in the gallery near the bottom of the page. :#EvilD's pictures were linked to after our guide was written up. :#? :#????? :#I don't think there's a problem with uploading and using EvilD's pics. You can go ahead and make the guide, omitting the ones you don't know how to get to. ::Cheers, Hmmn, we keep dancing around the issues, so either I'm doing a lousy job of explaining what I'm asking, or ... well it's probably that ... :# Correct, I updated my comment either before or while you were replying. :# Okay - if you look at http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/Smash_Gate there is an image of the all the smash gate locations with about the first 30 numbers. If you look at the image history, it was originally the image that is on Evild70's site, but someone removed all his web links from it. Not sure why it was changed if nobody objects to sharing each others content. If you look at http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/Billboards there is also an image showing all the Billboard locations, but that is from Operation Burnout and does not match the numbering on Evild70's site: http://picasaweb.google.com/evild70/BurnoutParadiseBillboards#5163981619541404114 If you look at http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Jump - there is no overall map, but there is one on http://picasaweb.google.com/evild70/BurnoutParadiseSuperJumps#5163980176432392642 - but the numbers are different - the first question is would there be an advantage in making an overall map of Superjumps numbered to match the walk-thru, or do we want to upload Evild70's image and state that the numbers don't correlate, or ... :# okay :# okay :# Well, it's not so much a matter of not being able to get to it, as it is a matter of not being able to smash them. Is there an easy way to flag ones I don't know how to smash so they stand out? The images also brings up an issue b/c Evild70's and your map use different numbering, so If I use Evild70's images, it would make sense to use his numbering. Personally, if it's a matter of downloading and uploading images, I think I'd rather take my own shots with the new update - in which case it probably makes sense to use the numbering on the Burnopedia/Operation Burnout image ....Tiger-Heli 20:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::2. If you think it would help, LeMans or someone could easily make a map to match our numbers. ::5. Can you take screenshots of the game (not off-screen)? :::2. I think the map of Super Jumps would help - there were a couple I had a hard time finding and Evild70's map along with Baba's comments helped. I revised the parts of the guide I thought were confusing, but ... The map is pretty simple to make, I was going to do it, but if anyone else wants to. :::5. I ASSuME'd Ctrl-PrntScrn and Edit-Paste into IrfanView or similar would work - maybe not, guess I should try that first before I commit to stuff!!!Tiger-Heli 21:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't think exlonox realized you had the PC version of the game... :::::Thanks Babadingldoo - that makes more sense now - I forgot lots of people play the console versions. Yep, it's PC. It's not a widescreen, so the shots would be 4:3 (unless I monkey with the settings, but I doubt that would matter to anyone). And sorry Exlonox, I wasn't trying to be a smart-aleck, I really didn't consider the non-PC options.Tiger-Heli 22:10, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's fine. I didn't take it that way. I completed a new map to Superjumps using EvilD70's as reference and numbering per the walkthru. Will upload later. Screenshots are no problem, since it is a PC version. However, neither Burnout Paradise/Operation Burnout or EvilD70's maps are numbered sequentially in the order that you would smash the billboards, so unless I want to say "Smash Billboard #5 and then drive past Billboards 7,8,9, and 10 to reach Billboard #6", I will have to come up with my own numbering for the map and redraw it - not a big deal to do, though. Smash gates will be tougher as there are so many of them overlapping that it is hard to know which one you are pointing to, but that's the project AFTER this one ...Tiger-Heli 13:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) BTW - I have an unanswered comment in the talk page of the GT Concept Burning route http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:GT_Concept_Burning_Route page - if someone could please look at it.Tiger-Heli 18:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Another basic question - if I were to start with the Super Jump walkthrough as a basis for the Billboard Walkthru ... is there a viewer that I can use to see the table format on my home PC (without making a test page on Burnopedia)? - I found several programs, but they were .tar.gz or .rpm files, and ....Tiger-Heli 20:06, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Why don't you edit it using the wikia editor? ::Do you mean on the site here? I don't have Internet on my gaming PC at home, and I wanted to create and verify that it looks good there, before trying to upload it here and maybe messing up one of the pages on Burnopedia!!!Tiger-Heli 20:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Burnopedia edits can always be undone. And, remember the Preview button! :::True enough - it's just because it's a table and I've done enough SGML and HTML to know how one missed | or |- can give really strange results. Could you look at my comments on the GT Concept Burning Route Talk page, please??? Tiger-Heli 20:50, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Interactive map similar to what was mentioned earlier was found here: http://www.senocular.com/burnout/ if you want to add a link to it somewhereTiger-Heli 20:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Mountain Run (Long Course) :Hover over Affiliates and it's there. ::Indeed, it is!!! However, it might be good to make it more prominent. The reason I suggest it is that I mentioned making something similar and I think Exlonox suggested something like that would be useful, without mentioning that it had already been done, so I'm guessing he wasn't aware of it ...Tiger-Heli 12:21, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I definitely was aware of it. I must have misunderstood you. ::::I think I mis-spoke. The interactive map is cool, but you can only show drive-throughs or events (one category at a time) - I think we were discussing a map that would allow you to show or hide as many things as you wanted to show/hide.Tiger-Heli 18:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC)